


Drunk Harley

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter was on patrol that evening, he was sitting at the edge of the building, as he legs dangle beneath him, he was enjoying the starry night and eating his burrito when there was an incoming call, he looks up and smiles, it has Harley. Why would Harley call him this late? And it was a Friday evening, obviously Harley had party to go to since he’s in college.





	Drunk Harley

Peter was on patrol that evening, he was sitting at the edge of the building, as he legs dangle beneath him, he was enjoying the starry night and eating his burrito when there was an incoming call, he looks up and smiles, it has Harley. Why would Harley call him this late? And it was a Friday evening, obviously Harley had party to go to since he’s in college.

“Hey Harls.” Peter answered the phone.

“Pete, is that you?” Harley replied, trying not to slur his words.

“Are you okay Harley?” Peter asked, clearly concerned.

“Just slightly drunk. Where you at?” Harley asked him.

“I’m on a patrol. Where are you?” Peter asked as he got up from his position.

“Dorm room. Listen, I have to tell you something.” Harley sighs.

“Sure, what is it?’ Peter asked, as he swings himself to the next building, Harley’s college wasn’t that far anyways.

“You know how good your ass looks like in that stupid skinny jeans you have.” Harley sighs.

“Wait what?” Peter asked as he tries not to blush.

“I love your ass. It’s so round and perky that I want to tap that so badly.” Harley said.

“You’re drunk you know that.” Peter chuckles.

“I love how your hair looks in the morning. I wonder how good it will look after sex. I bet you look extra hot.” Harley sighs loudly.

“You always said I look stupid with my hair.” Peter chuckles.

“No, I said that cos you look so fucking hot and I want to just thread my finger in them.” Harley replies.

“Whatever Harley.” Peter laughs as he swings faster.

“God must have hated me so much, he made you so fucking hot and yet I can’t tap that ass.” Harley sighs.

“Baby are you a 9, cos I’m the 1 you need.” Harley slurs through it.

“Next time when I drop by, we have to take a photo, so I could show my friends that I met an angel.” Harley said. Peter was blushing again.

“Baby I could spend days staring into your eyes, it seems like God put all the stars into your eyes.” Harley tries to flirt.

“If I can rearrange the alphabets, I’ll put U and I together.” Harley said.

“They say 4 + 4= 8, but me plus you = soulmates.” Harley giggles.

“Babe, are you still there? Can I ask you, what does ILY means?” Harley asked him.

“Yeah, I’m still here, I love You?” Peter replies.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Harley chuckles.

Just then there was a knock-on Harley’s room window, Harley got up from his bed, trying to stabilise himself, trying not to puke or to trip over anything. He slides his window open, just to be greeted with spider man in his face, Peter pulls his mask down slightly, revealing half of his face.

“God called; he wants his angel back.” Peter said as he grins to Harley.

Harley blushed and giggle. Peter cups his face and leans in closer, kissing his soft lips. It was sweet and yet bitter with the taste of beer on his lips, Harley cups Peter face and leans in closer, kissing his lips roughly. As they pulled apart, catching their breathe.

“You want to let me in? it’s kind of cold out here.” Peter chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah come in.” Harley blushed.

That night they spend making out in Harley’s bed, and both boys fall asleep in each other’s arms. Harley woke up the next day with a splitting headache and a mouthful of brown hair. He spits the hair out and rubs his temples.

“What the fuck happen man?” Harley groans.

“You called me, you confessed to me, you flirted with me, then you kissed me senseless and now you’re awake with a splitting headache next to your boyfriend. Good morning to you too.” Peter groans as he sat up.

“Wait, you’re my boyfriend now?” Harley asked as he suddenly sat up.

“What, you don’t want to date me?” Peter pouts.

“Fuck yes I want to date you. Come here. It’s cuddling time. And too early to get out of bed.” Harley grumbles as he pulls Peter onto his bed, kissing his head lightly.


End file.
